


in sickness and in health

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, hinted eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Just Iwaizumi and Sugawara talking after the former gave his kidney to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	in sickness and in health

"Hajime?"

"Mmm?"

"Does it hurt?"

They laid on two separate hospital beds that were almost a meter apart. Iwaizumi craned his head towards the other, their gazes meeting.

"I'm fine, Suga. You?"

"Same. Just a little pain from the stitch."

"Aren't you feeling anything strange?"

"Nope."

"Is your heart beat irregular again or what?"

"I'm fine, Hajime. Don't worry. I am not short of breath, swear. You can hear me talking normally, right?"

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh of relief. "Oi, after this. Go have a check up with a cardiologist."

"Yeah, yeah."

Silence.

"Sugawara."

"I will, I already promised. I'll go to a psych."

"You better. I will be with you, fret not. I swear no one will judge you. If it makes you feel better, we can hide it from the others."

"No. It's alright. It's the right time to do so." Sugawara smiled weakly at the other. "I should stop making others worry. I should stop lying to myself that I can do this alone."

"Took you long enough to realize that."

"Well, I almost died, and they say that realizations are bound to dawn upon you when you struggle between life and death."

"Nailed it."

"Hajime."

Iwaizumi did not like the glint of guilt that lied behind Sugawara's orbs. "Don't say it.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you not to say it."

"Hajime."

"Suga, I'm alright. I just gave you one kidney. I still have one more."

"This won't happen if I listened to you. I should have gone to the psych before my condition worsened."

"That isn't important anymore. What's done is done."

"It's just that it is the first time in months you went home to Sendai and this welcomed you."

Iwaizumi clucked his tongue. If only he could be closer to Sugawara, he would have knocked his head. "What's important is that you are alive. That you are safe. That I managed to make it on time before you succumbed to a critical condition."

"Your life expectancy was halved though."

"Stop exaggerating," Iwaizumi chided, his brows knitted. "I just need to adjust my lifestyle. You just need to adjust yours. We gotta live until we are 100, you know."

Sugawara snorted playfully. "Eww. I would look like a worn out grape by then."

Iwaizumi's lips curled up subtly. "I'll be just the same." He attempted to extend his arm towards the other. Sugawara did the same, but the IV on his hand and the distance between their beds hindered them from their desire to hold hands.

Iwaizumi endearingly shook his head. "What a waste. It has been long since I held your hand."

"Hah, do you really adore me that much for you not to care about my ugly knuckles?"

"What ugly are you talking about?" Iwaizumi clucked his tongue. His eyes flickered on the callus present on Sugawara's knuckles. "I would always hold your beautiful hands no matter what."

"Hajime, is that really you?" Sugawara comically gaped and the other chuckled.

"Shut up. Before your kidney failed, how were you?"

Sugawara pouted. "Look at you cornering me just because you know I won't lie." 

"Just answer, idiot."

"I didn't binge for an entire week."

Iwaizumi's face lit up. "Wow. Congrats, love. How about your workout?"

"I'm doing it in moderation, ask Daichi. I also drink water and sports drinks right after."

"Good. Hey, are you eating well? Don't starve yourself, dumbass."

"Pfft, I do, ask Tooru. He helps me regulate my portions so I won't eat too little or too much."

Iwaizumi swore to himself to treat Daichi and Oikawa after Sugawara and him are discharged. "Did you throw the laxatives?"

"I gave the entire box to Hinata. He said that he is constipated."

"Again?" Iwaizumi snickered and his lover followed.

"After five years and he is still the same… hey, don't make me laugh." Iwaizumi tried to tone down his chuckles as his stitch ached, yet he could barely do so.

Sugawara was also the same giggling yet pained mess. "Did I tell you to laugh? Ouch, this stitch is such a bitch."

"Suga," Iwaizumi started once their laughs died down. "I know that I did nothing…"

"Nope, don't get me started with that speech." Sugawara raised a hand, face scrunched into a disapproving frown. "You know that you did a lot. I was just stubborn. You understood me. You accepted me. You embraced me even when I became like… this."

"Of course. I love you."

"How cool." A megawatt grin cracked on Sugawara's face. "Love."

"Mmm?"

Sugawara fondly stared at Iwaizumi, a vibrant smile gracing his lips. "I know I already said this a lot but thank you. For your kidney. For your love and understanding. For your support. From the day we first met to this very day, you never left my side."

"That's all I can do for you. All I can offer you." Iwaizumi tried inching closer to the bed's edge. He extended his arm again and this time, his fingertips grazed Sugawara's hand. "Tsk. I just want to hold your hand tight. This sucks."

"It's fine," Sugawara reassured. He adjusted his hand for him to wrap his finger around Iwaizumi's. "You are here. That's what matters."

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara's kidney failure stemmed from his eating disorder, bulimia nervosa, an eating disorder where one binges and then purges to get rid of extra calories the unhealthy way (by vomiting, laxatives, excessive exercise, etc.) Kidney failure is among the many possible lifetime consequences of the said eating disorder
> 
> Iwa, his lover, gave him one kidney
> 
> Callus hand - Russell's sign; caused by repeated contact of the fingers with teeth during self-induced vomiting episodes (Centerfordiscovery.com)


End file.
